Of Quinces and Buttercups
by Raklortin
Summary: DISCONTINUED.


_**Of Quinces and Buttercups**_

_**Prologue && Chapter 1**_

_The voices that were heard all around echoed in the distant night. A young girl sat, knees pressed against her chest, crying her eyes out. Her long rozen hair blew in the harsh wind, silver eyes gleaming with small diamonds of forehead glowed blue, in a pattern unknown to man at the time. _

Kiara crackled evilly, watching a man cry for mercy below her. She bent over, chest practically falling out of her leather shirt. Even though the man liked what he saw, he was too worried about his own death to enjoy the moment.

"Ready to die?" the female cooed, eyes full of excitement. The male shook his head, but Kiara brought her custom made gauntlets down. She caught the man's throat with the blades, tearing the flesh apart. Blood shone on the blades, but it wasn't her fault! The man had pushed her to her limits, that was all.

After cleaning off her weapons and disposing the body, Kiara felt arms wrap around her waist. With a settle squeak, the female turned her head to face behind her. There stood a tall boy with teal hair. His eyes were a scarlet red, with a humored glint in them, standing out against slightly tanned skin. His ears stuck out, pointed at the tip, same as the female's.

"Elric!" the female gasped, turning around to face the young man. He was eighteen, not even a year older than the female herself! They were the best of friends, always sticking together.

"Surprised?" Elric whispered, getting closer and closer to Kiara's face. Kiara leaped back, completely and totally flustered. With a soft chuckle, Elric straightened out his shirt.

"N-no!" Kiara stuttered, standing up and, also, straightening out her shirt. It was a leather corset, tied up just tight enough to make her chest look bigger than it already was. It was actually part on the plan [Elric's idea] to bring in rich men and then steal their rupees and goods.

"Well, then, let's go!" the male cheerfully laughed, walking towards Hyrule. Kiara quickly leaped up and followed, at his side. Their walk was peaceful, and went uninterrupted. They were welcomed by a nice sight of a town getting ready for a festival.

"Ooh! I wanna go!" Kiara gasped, suddenly lurching forwards, Elric in tow. She tore throughout the town, looking for an inn to stay at. A small one caught her eye, and so she walked in.

Without using her 'charm', Kiara got a room for two, leading Elric to their new room. Setting her things down, disarming herself, Kiara stretched out her arms. She kept her shoes on, only taking off the chainmail guard she had underneath her skirt. Elric stay put, laying on the bed. He stared at the ceiling, tossing his small throwing knives up and down.

"I'm gonna go buy a dress for tonight!" Pulling out a large handful of rupees, Kiara headed down to the small sections of shops, trying to find one that would have a dress.

Unaware of her surroundings, Kiara accidentally bumped into another being. She quickly appologized, and looked up. When she met a pair of silver-blue eyes and a head full of light brown hair.

"Kiara? Is that really you?" a sweet and gental voice asked. Kiara nodded, and took in the female's appearance. Slightly tanned skin, a figure like hers, pointed ears, long light-brown hair . . .

"Elanor!" she gasped, catching her old female friend in a tight hug. Both females gripped eachother tightly, and then held eachother by the shoulders, jumping up and down and squealing.

"You came for the festival, right?" Elanor questioned, as the two sat in her house, drinking coffee. The shared questions, but one stood out more than the others.

"So, are you and Elric . . . _engaged_?" Elanor asked, pointing to the beautiful ring on Kiara's ring finger. With a gasp, Kiara quickly removed the ring.

"Thanks for reminding me! No, but that there is a one-of-a-kind ring-knife! Made it myself!" Kiara cooed, pressing the gem on the ring. Then, the gem started to transform into a small, super sharp blade. Elanor nodded, and then looked at the clock on her wall.

"Oh no! Only an hour left 'til the festival!" she gasped, standing up straight away. Kiara blinked once, and then she, too, leaped up.

"Oh shit! I still need a dress!" Kiara cursed, heading towards the door. Elanor stopped her, and told her that she had the _perfect_ dress. Agreeing to wear it, Kiara went to change.

"Wow . . . It fits!" Kiara mumbled, looking at her chest in the mirror. It made her look even _bigger_ than her corset made her look, it that was even possible! The dress was a dark, royal, navy blue color with gold and silver trimmings. The inner dress was short, coming only to her mid thigh. There was a diamond-shaped hole on the chest area, a sapphire jewel holding the neck together. The outer piece was a short-sleve cloak, that reached her ankles. There was also a head-piece with a sapphire jewel on it, but it wasn't like a crown. Kiara wore rose-embroidered lace thigh-highs with tall, black boots that laced up the sides. They were flat, but Kiara was still taller than most females.

"Beautiful! You look . . . stunning!"[/b] Elanor complimented, mumbling something about how her friend would like that way the female was dressed.

"So do you!" Kiara spoke back to her friend, who wore a simpler, ruby-red dress. It was long a flowing, and not as . . . _showing_ as the taller female's dress was. Elanor wore her regular slip-on brown boots, her hair clipped in the back.

Once the two females stepped outside, there was a certain, teal-haired male franticly searching the town for his large-chested friend.

"Kiara? Kiara? Kiara! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" the male yelled, and then let out a greatful sigh when he spotted his female friend. Elric wore his nice attire, which consisted of a same type shirt and nicer pants. Kiara went over to the male, grabbing his hand. Elanor smirked to herself, noting the hardly visible blush on the male's cheeks.

With sudden realization, Elanor gasped lightly. She spoke quickly, grasping her friend's hand, "Come, come! You've gotta meet Link!" Lifting her dress so that she wouldn't trip, Elanor dragged Kiara, who dragged Elric, along.

"Link? Who the hell is Link? What kind of a name i-"

"Heya Link!" Elanor quickly clamed a small hand over her loud friend's mouth, making Kiara let go of Elric to try and pry the hand off. For being small, Elanor was actually pretty strong!

"Elanor." the male greeted with a dip of his head. He looked around Elanor, spotting the female who was currently trying to get out of the smaller female's iron hand. Bringing her hand back, after Kiara had decided to lick it, Elanor glared as she introduced her friends to eachother.

"Link, this is Kiara. Be careful, she bites. And then this is Elric, Kiara's friend. They travel together, doing God-knows-what!"

"You little pervert!"

"Wha?"

"We do _not_ do that kinda stuff! Jeeze!" Kiara growled, flustered. Even though she looked innocent . . . kind of . . . Kiara was quite the little pervert! Elanor was clean, thank God, and Elric was still slightly innocent.

Link stared at the three, blinking a few times. He said nothing, staring into space. After the bickering was over, Elanor ran a hand in front of the male's face.

"Liiiiink! Oh, Liiink!" she cooed, trying to get his attention. It worked, her crystal blue eyes locking onto the pale-skinned girl. He noticed the markings on her forehead, covered by bangs. They glowed a bright teal color, which reminded him of Midna.

_Midna . . ._ the male thought, but those thoughts were interupted by something slapping his hand.

"You gonna shake my hand or not?" a slightly annoyed voice growled, a hand in front of him. Link lifted his hand and shook, but then froze when he saw a nice sight. There, coming through the crowd, was the Princess of Light herself. Zelda. All of the villagers bowed, or curtsied, as did Link, Elric and Elanor.

Kiara didn't.

She stared at the female swiftly walking towards her, and glared hard. Elric noticed this, and tried to yank the female down. Kiara slapped his hand away, taking a shaky step back.

"Hello, Link, Elanor and friends!" the cheery female greated, greated back by three of the four beings. As the four one was supposed to respond, there was silence. Then, there was the noise of a secret dagger being grabbed and swung, met by the sound of a much larger blade.

"You bitch! I'll kill you, once and for all!" The village went silent after those words were spoken, an angry glare and scowl appearing on the blond boy's face. He leaned against his sword harder, but Kiara held up just as well with her dagger. With a raised hand, Princess Zelda sent the townspeople away, only leaving herself with four others.

"Kiara! Get a hold of yourself!" an angry shout demanded, Elric taking hold of the crazy female. Kiara kicked around, and then finally gave up, bangs falling over her face. She slid herself out of her best friend's iron grip and sprinted into the forest, Link sprinting after her. She would pay the consequences of charging at the princess like that! No one got away from trying to harm Zelda. Not when Link was around!


End file.
